Eloise' Kirche
| Land=USA | Stadt=Los Angeles | Zweck=Kirche }} Für die DHARMA Station unter der Kirche, siehe "Lamp Post" Eloise' Kirche befindet sich in Los Angeles oberhalb einer Station der DHARMA Initiative, der Lamp Post. Eloise Hawking scheint die Kontrolle über die Station und der Kirche zu haben, auch wenn die Kirche ganz regulär genutzt zu werden scheint, wie man an den Kerzen sieht. Beschreibung sitzt auf einer Kirchenbank im Langhaus. ]] Das Langhaus Das Hauptkirchenschiff, oder das Langhaus, ist der Hauptpublikumssaal der Kirche. Hier erzählt Ben Jack die Geschichte über Thomas der Apostel. Eloise' Büro In der Kirche befindet sich ein Büro, welches wahrscheinlich Eloise Hawking gehört. Dort ist ein Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raums, auf dem sich viele Zettel befinden. Ausserdem sind dort gefüllte Schränke, in denen Bücher untergebracht sind. Ereignisse 2007 zeigt Jack ihr Büro. ]] In der Nacht arbeitet Eloise Hawking im Laternenmast und geht dann nach oben in die Kirche, wo sie Benjamin Linus vorfindet. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er nur 70 Stunden hat, um die Oceanic 6 zu finden. Er sagt, dass er es in der kurzen Zeit nicht schaffen kann, doch Eloise besteht darauf. Ben fragt, was passiert, wenn er nicht alle zurückbringt, worauf Eloise antwortet: "Dann möge Gott uns allen helfen". Ben bringt Jack, Sun und Desmond in die Kirche, in der Eloise sie schon alle erwartet. Sie bemerkt, dass ein paar Leute fehlen, aber Ben erklärt, dass er nicht mehr in der kurzen Zeit schaffen konnte. Eloise sagt dann lächelnd, dass sie dann nun beginnen. Sie zeigt ihnen die Lamp Post, wo sie erklärt, wie sie zurück zur Insel kommen. Als Jack fragt, ob sie nur Ajira Airways Flug 316 nehmen müssen, führt sie ihn in ihr Büro und zeigt ihm Lockes Abschiedsbrief. Sie erklärt, dass Jack John Locke etwas von Jacks Vater geben muss, um den die Verhältnisse von Oceanic Flug 815 so genau wie möglich nachzuahmen. Jack sitzt danach im Langhaus, wo er Ben sieht, der ihm die Geschichte von Thomas dem Apostel erzählt, eine Metapher für Lockes wahrscheinlicher Auferstehung. Danach verlässt Ben die Kirche, weil er noch ein Versprechen erfüllen will. Jack geht danach ebenfalls nach Hause. Seitwärtsblenden In den Seitwärtsblenden plante Jack die Beerdigung seines Vaters in dieser Kirche abzuhalten. Nachdem Desmond vielen Charakteren geholfen hat, sich an ihr Leben auf der Insel zu erinnern, treffen sich alle in dieser Kirche. In einer Kapelle, die die Symbole der Hauptreligionen der Welt zeigt, findet Jack den Sarg seines Vaters — leer. Dann trifft er seinen Vater, der ihm hilft, seine Realität zu verstehen: Jack, Christian und all die anderen in der Kirche sind entweder vor Jack oder lange Zeit nach Jack gestorben, aber ihr aller Leben war real. Jetzt sind alle bereit "weiter zu ziehen" und zu entdecken, was als nächstes kommt. Jack betritt den Kirchensaal, wo er Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Hugo, Libby, Desmond, Penelope, Jin, Sun, Claire, Charlie, Aaron, Sayid, Shannon, Boone, John, Rose und Bernard vorfindet. Nachdem sich alle herzlich begrüsst haben, setzen sie sich auf die Kirchenbänke. Christian öffnet die Türen, dorthinter befindet sich ein helles Licht, welches die Kirche durchflutet. Wissenswertes Einige Szenen dieser "Kirche" wurden in der Herz-Jesu Akademie (Academy of the Sacred Hearts) in Kaimuki, Honolulu, Hawaii in der 3253 Waiʻalae Avenue gedreht. Siehe auch *Kirchen *Laternenmast *Kunst en:Eloise's church Kategorie:Orte fern der Insel